


The Cowboy and the Barmaid

by Jessica_Bones_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Bones_Winchester/pseuds/Jessica_Bones_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of Frontierland. Dean meets a woman in the old west. - a one-shot for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cowboy and the Barmaid

He caught her eye as soon as he came through the swinging doors of the saloon. He wasn't from these parts. Looked liked a tenderfoot. Some rich fella from back east. Still, he caught her eye as he looked around. He seemed almost disappointed with the place. That was something she could relate to.

After her husband's death, Nancy took the job as a barmaid just to get by. The alternative was being like Darla and the other girls, and that was something Nancy wasn't willing to do. So, she carried drinks to men who tried to feel her up and have their way with her. Elkins, the man who ran the saloon, was quick to put a stop to that since he wasn't making any money off of her.

Elkins also let her use a room upstairs as part of her pay. Any extra money she had was stashed away so she could get out of Sunrise as soon as possible.

Business was slow that day. Most anyone who would be drinking was at the hanging of Elias Finch. They would all pile in later, but at that moment, it was quiet. Nancy was actually relieved to see customers, but he and the other man he was with went straight to the bar. So, she sat at a table in the corner, away from the other girls, to avoid any confusion as to why she was there.

Darla soon came down the stairs and pawed at the man, but the judge came in. He was a regular, and he had an appointment. The new man looked relieved as Darla walked back upstairs.

"Nancy," Elkins called, "come handle the bar. I need a break."

Nancy quietly made her way behind the counter and began tidying up. Elkins wasn't much for staying on top of the cleaning. He usually took his breaks when he was ready for her to handle that.

"Hi, Nancy," the new man said. His smile was sincere. Not the smarmy smiles she was used to getting from the male patrons.

"Well," she said, "it's not fair that you know my name and I don't know yours."

Nancy smiled back, but mentally scolded herself. She knew better than to flirt with a customer. Especially when she worked in a known whorehouse.

The man's smile grew wider. "I'm Clint. Clint Eastwood. This here--"

"I don't think so," Nancy said, cutting him off just as he pointed to the man next to him.

"Excuse me?"

"I've gotten pretty good at spotting liars. Don't believe me? We can play a few hands of poker." When the man actually grinned, she continued. "What's your name?"

"Dean Winchester."

"Was that so hard?" She turned to the other man. "And who are you?"

"My name's Sam. I'm his brother."

"And how are you boys enjoying Sunrise?"

"Not as cheerful as the name suggests," Dean said.

Nancy laughed. "It usually isn't, but you boys came in on an especially bad day."

"The hanging," Sam asked.

"The hanging. Everyone acts all somber, but they're actually giddy. They all love a good hanging."

"Is that why this place is so empty," Dean asked.

"Pretty much."

Dean leaned in closer and almost whispered. "You're not, uh... like Darla and the other girls here. Are you?"

Nancy braced herself. Just when she thought a decent guy had wandered in, he was asking her if she was a whore.

"No," she said. "I'm not."

Dean nodded. "Good."

He smiled at her and she felt herself blushing, so she turned to put some glasses away.

A shrill scream broke the silence. Dean and Sam ran upstairs, in the direction of the sound. A moment later, Dean came back down and yelled.

"Someone get the sheriff!"

He ran back up the stairs, and Nancy stared out over the bar. Two drunks and a bunch of call girls, and none of them moved. She swore, threw down her bar rag, and ran to the jail. She was back a few minutes later with the sheriff, and he went straight upstairs. When Darla finally came down, she swore Elias Finch's ghost killed the judge. The sheriff made an announcement that Elias Finch was still alive, and he was putting together a posse to hang him right. They were to meet at dawn.

Dean winked at Nancy as he walked out of the saloon with his brother right behind him. She smiled back at him, hoping to see him again. She worked a few hours after the sun went down, but he hadn't come back, so she decided to head to her room.

Elkins usually kept the saloon open late, but with stories of ghosts and men being turned to ash, which Nancy later found out had been the judge's fate, people were staying home. She was so used to the noise of glasses clinking and people talking, that the quiet made it almost impossible for Nancy to fall asleep. She turned over in bed with a sigh. Maybe alcohol would help. She put on a robe and quietly made her way downstairs. After she poured her herself a drink, she sat at a table by the window and stared out at the deserted street.

A few minutes passed before she heard foot steps on the walkway outside. Part of her wanted to move away from the window, worried that whatever had killed the judge was coming back. The other part wanted to see whatever was coming, whatever it may be. A shadow passed and held her attention before boots stopped and filled her view. Her eyes slowly scaled up until she found herself looking into the face of Dean Winchester. She sighed, and relief flooded her body. Dean motioned to the door, silently asking if he could come in, and Nancy nodded.

"Man, it's dark in here," Dean said as he took of his hat.

"Well, we're closed, and I didn't feel like lighting the lanterns just for me. The moon's bright tonight. I can see pretty well."

"If you're closed, what are you doing here," Dean asked as he sat at the table with her.

"I have a room upstairs."

"I thought you said you weren't, uh..."

"I'm not a whore, Dean. The room is part of my pay for working here as a barmaid."

"How did you end up in a place like this? It's such a small town, and, to be honest, people don't seem all that friendly."

"My husband, Bill, and I moved out here for business. He bought some land and was going to build a ranch. It would have turned this place around, too."

"What happened?"

"He got sick. So sick, that the doctor couldn't help him, and the nearest town over was too far for him to travel in his condition. He died a week later."

"I'm sorry," Dean said. "How long ago was that?"

"About eight months," she said as she knocked back the rest of her drink. "The land was taken from me. Something about incomplete documents and non-payment." Nancy stood and walked behind the bar. "It's all a load of horse shit."

Dean followed her and took the glass from her hand just before she poured herself another drink. He could tell she wanted to get drunk, but he didn't think it was a good idea considering her environment. He imagined some idiot drunkard taking advantage of her, like the judge bringing Darla up those stairs, and it made him want to punch something.

Nancy pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Where's your brother? What's his name, again?"

"Sam."

"Sam. Where's Sam?"

"He went to find the man we came looking for in the first place. He should be back in the morning."

"And what are you doing here?" Nancy walked back toward the table where they were sitting before and Dean followed her.

"Well, I really don't have a place to stay, so I was kinda hoping this place would be open."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"I was also hoping to see you again. No disappointment there."

Nancy turned and faced him as he stepped closer to her. There was something so different about this man, and he stared at her in a way that only her husband ever had.

"Is there a reason you're staring at me that way, Dean?"

"To be honest? I'd really like to kiss you."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because... I've already questioned you more than once about being a... you know... and I don't want you to think that I think that you would just--"

"I won't think that."

Dean let out a breath and smiled. He put a hand to Nancy's face and leaned in slowly. He paused to give her one last chance to pull away before he captured her lips with his. Nancy kissed him back, and the kiss deepened. Dean's other hand slipped into her hair at the nape of her neck and held her close.

Nancy began undoing the buttons on Dean's vest, and he pulled out of the kiss.

"Look," he said, "I feel like you should know. Sam and I aren't staying. I stuck around to help find Finch, but come noon we're leaving. We have to."

"Well, then, I guess tonight it doesn't mean a thing."

Nancy lifted herself up onto her toes and kissed him again as her fingers went back to work at his buttons. As Dean returned the kiss, he backed her up to the table and lay her onto it. His hands found the belt of her robe and slowly pulled it open, then he pushed the sides apart to reveal her full-length night gown. His lips moved to her neck and she turned her head.

"Dean... Let's go upstairs."

Dean kissed her lips once more before he stood and helped her up from the table.

"Take off your boots," she said. "They'll make too much noise on the stairs."

Dean removed his boots and carried them as Nancy took his hand and led him to her bedroom. Once inside, he sat them down by the closed door. His eyes were riveted as Nancy let her robe fall from her arms and onto the floor. The moonlight shone through the thin material of her gown, and he saw her silhouette. He finished removing his vest and shirt before he stepped toward her. Her hands went to his chest as their lips met again. Dean pulled at her waist, and brought her flush against his body. He slowly gathered the material of her gown in his hands as he pulled it up. When his hand brushed over her bare bottom, he let out a moan. He lifted the gown up and over her head, leaving her completely naked. His eyes raked over her body, but his hands returned to her face as he pushed her toward the bed. He lay her down gently before he stood back and quickly removed the rest of his clothes. His eyes never left hers until he climbed over her, then they fell to her breasts. He placed a kiss on her sternum, and Nancy's eyes fluttered shut. He kissed and licked his way to her nipple, where he spent a good bit of time while his hand massaged her other breast. Nancy moaned as Dean's mouth traded places with his hand. His lips and tongue kept up with their work, but his hand slowly moved down her body until it was between her legs. Nancy gasped as his fingers began moving over her. She began to grind her hips against his hand, and Dean looked up at her and smiled. He kissed her lips while his hand continued to bring her pleasure.

"Dean," she whispered as her fingers gripped his arms. "Please."

Dean removed his hand and kissed her neck as he eased himself into her. Nancy moaned and whimpered as Dean let out a grunt. He slowly pulled out before thrusting in again. He kept that pace for a while as they stared into each other's eyes. When Nancy began urgently meeting his thrusts, he went faster, only to slow again.

Dean rolled onto his back, pulling Nancy on top of him. She straddled his hips, lying against him, and, with his feet played firmly on the bed, he thrusted up into her. She buried her face in his neck as she cried out. She clutched at his shoulders as her body began to spasm and finally found release. Dean soon followed and gave a few slow strokes to help them ride out their high before his legs fell to the bed and he squeezed Nancy tight. He kissed her neck as his hands slowly rubbed up and down her back. Nancy lifted herself up on shaky arms. She stared into Dean's eyes as they kissed, light, open-mouth kisses.

Nancy eventually moved to lie at Dean's side, with her leg thrown over his. They stayed quiet for a long time, still kissing and touching, until Dean mentioned the morning.

"We should try to get some sleep. I have a posse to join at dawn, and the sheriff apparently thinks I need to find better clothes."

"You won't find anything open before then. I actually think I have something you can wear. I'll let you try it on in the morning."

"It's not a dress, is it? I don't think that would go over well with the posse."

Nancy chuckled. "No. Not a dress."

"Good."

Dean kissed the top of her head, and they both dozed for a few hours. Neither of them fell into a deep sleep.

When morning came, Nancy pulled on her robe and opened a trunk at the foot of her bed. She pulled out a package wrapped in brown paper and untied the thin rope that held it closed. She unfolded a set of clothes and a long overcoat and laid them out. Dean sat in the bed with the sheets around his waist. He felt the fabric, which looked almost new, as he rubbed it between his thumb and forefinger.

"It was my husband's," Nancy said. "He never wore it. He bought it with some money we had left over after he bought the land. He was saving it to wear on the first day the ranch opened."

Nancy pulled a box from the trunk and removed a hat from it. She laid it on top of the clothes.

"I want you to have it," she said.

"Sweetheart, I can't take--"

"I want you to. Someone should have these. It should be the man who made me feel like a real woman again."

Dean reached over and grabbed her arm. "Come here," he said as he pulled her on top of him.

He kissed her deeply for a moment before Nancy found the strength to pull away.

"You should get dressed and sneak out before Elkins is up," she said. "If he finds out a man spent the night, and it wasn't with one of his girls, he'll be angry."

"Well, I certainly don't wanna get you in trouble."

Dean dressed and slipped into the overcoat. He turned to Nancy and held out his arms.

"How do I look?"

Nancy put the hat on Dean's head and he pulled it down.

"You look good," she said with a smile.

He gave her a wink before he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She gripped the lapels of the coat and sank into him. Dean pulled away with a sigh.

"Just in case I don't see you again before I leave town..."

He gently rubbed his thumbs over her cheeks before pulling her into a deep kiss. Nancy held his wrists to keep his hands on her face. He pulled back with a series of light pecks.

"Thanks for last night," he said. "And for the clothes."

"My pleasure... on both counts. Especially last night."

"Time for me to head out," Dean said.

He gave her one last kiss before he grabbed his boots. He said goodbye as he closed the door behind him.

Nancy dressed and went down to the saloon to work. Elkins was already behind the bar. She was wiping off a table when Dean came the through the doors. Elkins gave him a once-over.

"New hat," Elkins said.

"I look good," Dean said, and gave Nancy a wink. "Where's the posse? I must be early."

"Or you're the only greenhorn dumb enough to go chasing after a ghost."

"What are you talking about? Sheriff's tough as nails. He'll be here."

A man's shouts from outside carried into the saloon. "Oh, God! The Sheriff's dead!"

"Or not," Dean said as Elkins ran past him.

Nancy followed Dean outside. She stayed on the walkway while Dean joined Elkins in the street. There was a pile of ash with a sheriff's badge on top.

"Great," Dean said. "Who's the Sheriff now?"

Elkins pulled the badge from the ash and pinned it on Dean.

"What?"

"Congratulations, Sheriff," Elkins said.

Nancy hurried to Dean's side. "You can't make him sheriff. He's not even from this town. He's just passing through."

"He's the only person that was willing to join the posse. That's good enough or me."

Dean grabbed Nancy's shoulders and backed her away.

"It's fine. I'm good with a gun."

"So was the sheriff."

"Yeah, well, he didn't have the right kind of gun."

"And you do?"

"I will once Sam gets back with it. I have to go visit my deputy. You know where he lives?"

"Yeah. Second building past the jail."

"Thanks. Don't worry. You go back inside. I'll be fine."

Nancy hesitated, but turned and went back into the saloon. Several hours passed, and she grew more and more anxious. She knew Dean would be leaving anyway, but she didn't want to see him turned to ash.

She looked around at the empty saloon and made a decision.

"Elkins," she said, "I'm taking a break."

"You're gonna get yourself turned into a pile of ash, girl."

"Then so be it."

She was walking toward the jail when she heard gunshots. She lifted the front of her dress and took off running, and was almost toppled over by Dean as he came flying out of a closed window. He landed at her feet and quickly stood.

"What's happening," she asked.

Dean grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him as he ran. He ducked behind buildings as Finch shot at them. His back was pressed against a wall, with Nancy pulled close as he peered around the edge, when Sam found them.

"Dean," Sam called out.

"Sam, come on, come on! Hey, where's Colt?"

"He's not coming."

"What?"

"But he sent this."

Sam handed Dean a gun, and Dean looked almost in awe.

"Ohh. Hello, beautiful," Dean said.

"What's Nancy doing here," Sam asked.

"She got caught in the line of fire. I had to pull her away."

"All right."

"Come on," Dean said.

They made their way to the side of a building on the main road. Dean told Sam and Nancy to stay put, and he walked out into the open.

"Get out here, Finch!"

"What are you doing," Sam asked.

Dean motioned with his hand, as if asking Sam to wait and trust him. "Come on! Let's do this!"

Elias, walked out. "So, this is how you want to die. Fine."

The two men squared off. They waited for the clock's first strike of twelve and drew their guns. Nancy, unable to stand the idea of Dean being killed in front of her, ran out to him and made it to his side just as he fired. Elias had fired, and missed Dean. Dean didn't miss. Nancy held on to Dean as an orange light lit up inside of Elias. He screamed and turned to ash.

Sam ran out to Dean just as Nancy let him go. Sam noticed a large, dark spot on Dean's coat.

"Dean," Sam said. "You're hit!"

Dean moved his coat. "That's not my blood."

They both looked to Nancy as she fell to her knees. Another strike of twelve from the clock reminded Sam of their mission.

"Dean, the ash!"

Dean tossed Sam an empty bottle as he fell to his knees in front of Nancy.

"Hey, you're okay. Look at me."

Nancy managed to look at Dean before falling against him, into his arms. He wrapped her tight, and they were suddenly back in Bobby's house. Dean looked around and saw Sam with an empty bottle. Bobby and Castiel looked like they were at death's door.

"Who's she," Bobby asked as he stared at the woman on his floor.

"Nancy, and she's shot. Bad. Can you help her, Cas?"

"Dean, I almost couldn't get you back. I'm weak."

"She's dying!"

"I can... stop that from happening, but she will still be injured... and in pain."

"It's better than dead, man. Come on."

Castiel lowered himself to the floor and placed his hands on Nancy. One on her wound, and one on her head.

"I may pass out," Castiel said, "but I'll be fine after resting."

A white light passed trough Castiel, and then through Nancy. She woke up with a scream.

"Bobby," Dean said, "you got pain killers?"

"Kitchen."

"Sam--"

"I'm on it," Sam said.

Sam ran into the kitchen and brought back two pills and a bottle of water. Dean sat Nancy up.

"Nancy, sweetheart, drink this."

When she was able to drink the water, he placed the pills in her hands.

"Swallow these," he said.

"What is this?"

"Just trust me. Put them in your mouth and swallow with some water."

Castiel managed to make it to the sofa before passing out. Dean carried Nancy up the stairs to the spare bedroom where he sat with her until she fell asleep.

Several hours later, Nancy was awake. She tried to sit up, but it hurt too much, so she called out for Dean. That hurt, too, and she regretted it until she saw him walk though the door. He was dressed in strange clothes.

"Hey," he said with a small smile. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been shot."

"Well, that's accurate."

"Where are we?"

"A friend's house... in South Dakota."

"How... how did we get here?"

"That will take some explaining," Dean said.

"I've got time."

Dean told her everything he could about the phoenix ash and Samuel Colt, and how he and Sam had traveled back in time with the help of an angel. She laughed at first, but soon realized he was serious. It didn't take long to convince her that he was telling the truth. The indoor shower, with hot running water, was enough to convince her, but add in cell phones and televisions, and her mind was pretty well blown.

Bobby offered one of Karen's old dresses for Nancy to wear. She changed, then Dean helped her downstairs to where Castiel was awake, but still recovering.

"As soon as he has his strength back," Dean said, "he'll send you home."

Nancy sat in a chair in front of Bobby's desk. "What if I don't want to go back," she asked. "Dean, I hate Sunrise. I have nothing there."

Dean turned to Castiel. "Are there any rules saying she has to go back?"

"Technically, no," Castiel said.

Dean knelt down next to Nancy's chair. "You wanna stay here with me and all this crazy mess," he asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," she said with a smile.


End file.
